<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 8-3 (Springtrapped!) by K1rby69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011989">Chapter 8-3 (Springtrapped!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69'>K1rby69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Negotiation Time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 8-3 (Springtrapped!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are the following Operators that have returned to Rhodes Island.</p><p>* Nearl<br/>* Blue Poison<br/>* Warfarin<br/>* Shaw<br/>* Adnachiel<br/>* Fang<br/>* Courier<br/>* Jessica<br/>* Ansel<br/>* Lava<br/>* Weedy<br/>* Hoshiguma</p><p>In addition, these Fighters have also been rescued.</p><p>* Luigi<br/>* Aegislash<br/>* Drill Man<br/>* Maypul<br/>* Panacotta Fugo</p><p>Also the Timeline has been severly meesed up duebto the Melding of Worlds caused by the Neo Subspace Army</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... Both of you want to join us?" Kal'tsit asked. "Yes... Please let us in." Mudrock said to Kal'sit. "Aaaand one of you is a Reunion Leader and you are an Ex-Reunion Member that attacked us at one point...? And both of you are coincedentally Sarkaz." Kal'tsit questioned. "Well, yes... But I wish to help you, and W here..." Mudrock replied but W interrupted her. "I can tell you everything the Reunion has been plotting." W said to Kal'tsit. "You have my attention, I'll get the documents ready and let Amiya know." Kal'tsis said. "But first, can you take off that helmet, Mudrock? It's probably hot in there." Kal'tsit asked. "As you wish." Mudrock asid as she took off her helmet. Her true apparence caught the attention of Luigi, who was rescued by Nearl while searching for surviving Operators.</p><p>"Wow..." Luigi said quietly. "Is this the time for that, Luigi?" Nearl asked. "But I-a heard the entire conversation, they seem to be negotiating with Kal'tsit here." Luigi said. "This might be embarassing for me... I'd like to join." Nearl said to Luigi. "Mama mia..." Luigi said.</p><p>"-so they formed an alliance with this... Neo Subspace Army? That would explain some of the villains working with them. And you knew they were bad news...?" Kal'tsit said. "Yes. The Neo Subspace Army plans to meld all the worlds, our's included, permantly. Our's, which is labled as "World_MBG_Arknights" has first been melded with "World_YT_SMG4". In addition, they're also assisting in producing Subspace Bombs that further help in melding the worlds." W said to Kal'tsit. "Then how to they meld the worlds?" Kal'tsit asked.</p><p>There was a sudden explosion from outside. W quickly took a peek and it was a small explosion from a Subspace Bomb as there was a of purple void! "That..." W said. The ball of purple void quickly shrunk, which revealed what looked like a security office.</p><p>"That's how they meld our worlds!?" Kal'tsit asked. "Looks like it. I haven't seen this before." W said as she, Kal'tsit, and Mudrock walked into the omnious office. Luigi and Neark went to secertly follow them.</p><p>"Mama mia... That's-a Spooky..." Luigi said. "Yes... It looks like a trap. Should we interfere?" Nearl asked. "I don't know..." Luigi nervously replied to Nearl.</p><p>"Can I talk with you for a bit?" Kal'tsit asked Mudrock. "Yes." Mudrock replied. While theyr were talking about where the office came from, W was looking around. She eventually found what looks like a poster that looked like it was drawn by a child. She read it out loud. "Welcome to Fazbear's Fright, a horror attarction that is based on an ancient Pizzeria Chain for Kids and Grown-ups alike. This horror attrcation will blow your socks off! It features genuine relics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that will gurantee bring nostalgia to you! Don't miss this attraction!"</p><p>"Is this some security room? I don't know why a funfair attraction needs a security room..." W asked herself.</p><p>Then, there was static, and the door slammed shut! "Actually, the security room you're now trapped in is part of the attarction!" A mysterious voice said. "Huh? Who said that?" Kal'tsit asked. "I don't know..." Mudrock replied.</p><p>"Well, I WAS the one who trapped you here! And you're all girls, my favourite type of victim! Reminds me of the days where I lured in kids and MURDERED them with my crowbar before stuffing them into animatronic suits! Of course, that backfired as the souls of the victims tried to get revenge on me, which put me in this suit... But now, I AM IMMORTAL!!! I can kill all the kids I want!" The voice said. "And you, the one with the boom stick...! You filthy dirty goody-two-shoes traitor... I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!!!" The voice loudly excalimed as there was clattering in the vents.</p><p>"W, away from the vent!" Kal'tsit shouted as W dodgerolled away from the vent, and out was the one who said the voices... Springtrap!</p><p>
  <strong>[Killer of Children: Springtrap]</strong>
</p><p>"Well, well, well. If it isn't more victims! Since you'll die here, might as well introduce myself: I call myself William Afton, but you can call me Springtrap! Now say hello to my crowbar!" Springtrap shouted as he attempted to strike W, but Mudrock smacked him away. "You asked for it! Go, my Phantoms!" Springtrap commanded as his Phantom Animatronics appeared like specters.</p><p>"Crap... We can't seem to affect them." W said. "Well they're phantoms, so they can't touch us, and we can't touch them." Kal'tsit explained. "I guess they're not scary! Haha!" W let out. "Grr... Of course... But they can scare you!" Springtrap shouted as Phantom Foxy jumpscared W.</p><p>"Shit!" W shouted as she was jumpscared by Phantom Foxy. "Damn it... I have underestimated these phantoms..." W said.</p><p>Suddenly, the door broke down. "Let's-a-go!" Luigi let out. "Luigi, do you keep your overalls clean?" Weedy asked. "Oh yeah! I have many other clean overalls!" Luigi replied to Weedy. "I'd rather be with Fugo..." Weedy said. "Oh, Luigi..." Nearl said.</p><p>"Who are those weirdos!?" Springtrap exclaimed. "I-mma your worst nightmare!" Luigi exclaimed as he pulled out his Poltergust G-00 and pointed it at the phantoms. "HAHAHAHAHA! What is this!? A vaccum!?" Springtrap taunted. "It's-a ghost vaccum!" Luigi exclaimed as he activated the Poltergust-G00 which sucked up Phantom Mangle!</p><p>"What!? Phantoms, retreat!" Springtrap ordered as he and his phantoms retreated from the office. "You did well." Mudrock complemented Luigi. "Wow..." Luigi said. "You never change, Luigi..." Nearl said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>